


Roll With It [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Podfic Bingo [32]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Complete, Finger SuckingOral Sex, Gender Exploration, Genderfluid Character, Multi, One-Shot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Trans Character, genderfluid!Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Parker's gender is not a fixed thing.Parker's boys are good with this.





	Roll With It [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [roll with it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675871) by [Thorinsmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/pseuds/Thorinsmut). 



> recorded for the Trans Character on my podfic bingo card

**Title:** Roll With It  
**Fandom** : Leverage  
**Author** : Thorinsmut  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Hardison/Eliot/Parker  
**Rating** : Mature  
**Length** :  
**Summary** :

 

> Parker's gender is not a fixed thing.
> 
> Parker's boys are good with this.
> 
>  

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675871)

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Roll%20with%20it.mp3)


End file.
